Anytime
by Kazerith
Summary: one-shot/After being caught having a rather embarassing conversation with her friends by Shikamaru, the lazy genius offers her a rather indecent proposal she can't dismiss and then some.


not beta-ed

_one-shot_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
_I need to pick up the pieces,  
-_

_of my life, and look towards the future_

_-_

**I'll help**

_-_

_really?_

_-_

**anytime**

_-_

_I suppose…_

_-_

**yes?**

_-_

…_that I'll take you up on that_

_-_

and they smiled

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting alone at her favorite café, idly stirring her coffee, Sakura stared blankly out the quaint little window beside her.

Kids were running down the street, eagerly chasing after one another laughing loudly without a care in the world.

It made her sigh.

Sweeping her hand before her eyes, she brushed her bangs from her face, tucking the longer bits behind her ear before the rest fell back into place.

Wistfully, she tired to imagine her life three years from now but she couldn't.

No longer did she dream of onyx haired kids with green eyes that bled to red.  
Sasuke was dead, and bearing his children like they had planned was no longer an option.

Glancing out the window once more, she took a sip from her chilled coffee before setting it down and continuing to observe those around her until she spotted her friends finally making their way towards her down the street.

Smiling she waved them over, scooting her chair to the side to give them more room at the small table.

"Hey," Sakura called when they were finally in ear shot.

Ino, her busy blonde best friend was the first to answer her greeting.

"Hey Forehead girl! We've missed you!" Ino shrilled, hurrying over to engulf her in a nearly suffocating hug.

Sakura just kept smiling, and waved exasperatedly at her other friends.

When Ino released her, Hinata and Tenten smothered her with their own group hug each cooing about how much they missed her.

Settling back into her seat, Sakura smiled at them all, "I've only been gone for 9 months but by the way you all are acting you'd think it's been years!"

"It's felt like at least 3 years, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled while waving over a waitress.

Tenten nodded her agreement, "I can't believe you just left like that after Sasuke died."

Slapping Tenten's arm, Ino hushed her but Sakura waved vaguely to silence them.

"You all deserve to know why I left; I can talk about it now."

Leaning forward in their seats, Sakura giggled at their eager expressions, lifting up her left hand and pointing to her ring finger.

"Sasuke and I had been engaged for three months before his death. We were planning on having kids, and I had been two months pregnant when Sasuke died. I left the village because I was scared and lonely – being here reminded me of what we had – but I had a miscarriage and lost our baby."

She paused briefly to let the information sink in before plowing on into her tale.

"I promised Sasuke that I would move on with my life, so I came back. I just don't know where I'm going to go anymore, but I do know I really want kids."

Taking another sip from her coffee, she glanced at her friends reactions and frowned.

"What are you crying for?"

Ino wiped at her eyes angrily, and attempted to look dignified even with tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant and I'm marrying Sai!" she wailed.

Hinata looked just as upset, "Naruto-kun and I are engaged."

Tenten wasn't crying, but was stabbing angrily at her muffin, "Neji and I are getting married…"

Sakura shook her head, "That's all happy news! Why the hell are you crying?"

Pulling Ino into a hug, Sakura motherly stroked her hair before kissing her best friends temple, "It's nothing to cry about."

Hinata hiccupped, "We feel horrible, because of what happened to you and Sasuke-san… and your baby!"

At this, Sakura shrugged glancing down at her lap before offering them a smile.

"I've come to terms with it – everyone wanted him dead because of his ties to Sound. I'm happy I was able to spend what time with him I could."

"But- " Tenten started, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"No 'buts'. Sasuke is in my past, a memory that I will look back on with all the love in my heart. I've _accepted this_. I was hoping you could help me find someone else to date. Someone who wants kids too. Feeling one start to grow in me made me realize that I _want_ to be a mother more than anything else."

Giggling and drying her cheeks, Ino took a bit out of her muffin with gusto before turning her attention to the other girls.

Instantly, she was business once more.

"Who's single? Even since Sai and I became engaged I've stopped paying attention."

Hinata furrowed her brows in thought, while Tenten pondered tapping her chin.

"Well, Shino-kun is single," Hinata offered.

Sakura grimaced slightly, "Shino is terribly nice, but you all know how terrified I am of bugs."

"Hm," Hinata continued, "What about Kiba-kun?"

Ino tilted her head to the side, "Doesn't he have a betrothed?"

Hinata frowned, "Oh, yes, he does. I forgot about her."

Tenten laughed, "You'll hit me later, but what about Lee-kun?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He doesn't exactly turn me on."

Tenten grinned wickedly, "But he has endless amounts of stamina. He can keep it going if you know what I mean."

"You've slept with Lee?"

Tenten shrugged, "I've dated him. It took years before Neji noticed me."

Ino cackled, "Well, what about your sensei Kakashi? The man is bound to keep you interested for years alone with his sexual knowledge."

Sakura smirked, "Truthfully, I considered him, but he doesn't want kids. No point in letting him string me along."

Ino rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't hurt. The man is a sex machine."

The group of girls giggled, and Hinata quickly scanned the restaurant to see if anyone was listening.

"What about Shikamaru-kun or Chouji-san?"

Ino's eyes glinted wickedly as she latched onto Hinata's suggestion.

"Shikamaru _is_ a genius, and they tend to be your type. And sex is the only thing that he isn't lazy with."

Tenten giggled, "You know how?"

"You try being eighteen and horny."

Sakura blushed, "Shikamaru is rather attractive."

Ino cackled, "Attractive? Hunny, you haven't seen Shikamaru **hot** until you get that man to _let his hair down_."

Instinctively they all leant forward, "Really?"

She nodded sagely, "Oh yes. It's hot as hell. Comparable to Genma _hot_."

Fanning herself, Sakura attempted to joke about the faint heat building in her lower abdomen, "Well, you've got me all hot and bothered now."

Tenten lowered her voice to a whisper, "You know his shadow-jutsu?"

They all nodded, "I heard from Temari that he _really_ knows how to control it."

Sighing in unison, they leant forward more.

"Well, you know my chakra control?" Sakura inquired.

They nodded again.

"What about it?" Ino smirked.

"I _really_ know how to control that too."

"Well, no duh forehead-girl."

Sakura shrugged, "You know that nice tingly feeling you get from chakra when healing? Imagine that in some rather interesting and _sensitive_ places during sex."

Hinata gasped, "You can do that?"

"Oh yeah, it's great."

"Forehead," Ino began, "You'll have to teach us that one."

"Chakra-control," Sakura giggled in a sing song voice.

"Well," Ino huffed, "That's it for single guys we know right? Er, that Sakura knows."

Tenten nodded, "Pretty much."

"I think Sakura-chan that Shikamaru might be the best choice for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled, nodding along with Tenten and Ino.

"He's a genius."

"Tall."

"Sexy as hell with his hair down, and muscular!"

"He wants kids."

"Oh!" Ino grinned, "He said you had a nice ass once."

Sakura rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "If I slept with every man that said I had a nice ass, I'd be a whore."

Ino cackled, "Nothing wrong with that."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, well I'm not going to tie some man up and just have my wicked way with him."

"You wouldn't hear me objecting," a low baritone reverberated from behind Sakura.

She gasped as Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stared at him with wide eyes.

"How long have you been standing their Shikamaru?" Ino scowled, glaring at him.

"Long enough to know I'm wicked sexy with my hair down."

Sakura's blush deepened, and Ino fought hers away with a scowl.

Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, Shikamaru twisted it around and straddled it, his arms resting on the back and his panted leg pressed against Sakura's bare thigh.

Her voice caught in her throat.

Ino still looked impatient, "Well, what the hell do you want?"

Removing his gaze from Sakura, who was trying her hardest to ignore him, he faced Ino.

"Tsunade has summoned the three of you to her office."

Ino groaned.

"Better mentally prepare yourselves ladies," he advised, his voice dropping in pitch.

"Iruka and a few more academy teachers are sick – and Tsunade said something about you three volunteering?"

Tenten groaned, "Hinata how could you?"

Hinata looked down at her lap, "I, it would have been inappropriate for me not to offer."

Standing, Ino glared at Shikamaru one last time before grabbing Tenten and Hinata's arms and leading them to the doors.

"We really need to teach her how to say no," Ino spoke to Tenten, over Hinata's head.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, turning her attention to Hinata.

"Say it."

Hinata looked confused, "Say what?"

Ino sighed dramatically, "Say no!"

"N-no?"

Tenten smacked her own forehead, "You're going to make this difficult for us, aren't you."

* * *

Chuckling, Shikamaru shifted his gaze to his left, smirking at Sakura's obvious discomfort.

"So," he drawled, "What is this I hear about you wanting to tie a man up and have your wicked way with him?"

Mortified, Sakura felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"I, um."

He arched an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"It, um. We were discussing some of uh, people's finer attributes… and we, I mean they were insinuating that I should just sleep with every guy to figure out who I like best… but I'm not a whore so I wouldn't do that."

"Uh-huh. This involves tying me up how?"

Gasping, Sakura's hand flew to her throat, "I never said I was going to tie you up!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I haven't done it before."

Lowering her voice to a whisper, she leant in closer to Shikamaru, "I haven't either, and I was joking! I really, don't like that. _Really_."

Smirking again, Shikamaru leant in closer and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You never know until you try."

Eyes widening, Sakura looked at him in shock, "I never took you for a pervert!"

Chuckling, Shikamaru rested a hand on her thigh, "I'm not a pervert, just… sexually curious."

Looking down at his hand resting on her leg, Sakura couldn't deny the obvious chemistry she shared with the lazy genius.

Hell, she practically felt like her leg was on fire where he touched her, and it hadn't been like that with Sasuke.

Staring transfixed as his thumb traced small circles on her thigh, Sakura nearly sighed.

"Sakura-_chan_," Shikamaru spoke again, waiting until her attention returned to him.

"I'm interested in you."

Surprised again, Sakura said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"Go out with me for dinner tomorrow night. We'll find out if you like your men tied up or not, and we can figure out what happens to us from there."

Pushing his hand off her leg, Sakura looked confused.

"I… I need to think."

He shrugged and stood up, "Well, I'll be at Bala at 8 o'clock, tomorrow night. Reservation will be under Nara. Meet me there if you're interested."

Smirking at her again, he reached up and pulled at the thin elastic holding his hair up, letting it spill onto his shoulders as she watched transfixed.

Leaning down, he kissed her hard on the mouth before standing and walking towards the entrance.

Giving her a roguish smile, he winked before returning to the Hokage tower.

Sakura couldn't help but muse that Ino had, in fact, been right.

'_Shikamaru was wicked sexy with his hair down.' _

* * *

After changing her mind a total of five times, Sakura decided that she would go… just to see if she'd still be interested in him after sating her sudden craving for his body.

It got in her way of thinking logically.

Taking a shower, Sakura readied herself for sex and dinner.  
Hot, wonderful sex that she had fantasized about for the entire day.  
Lazy, slow sex that made her toes curl.

Sakura had imagined it _all_, even when the fantasies made the heat in her stomach too much to bear.  
She was excited for the first time in months.

_And she was horny, all because he had to put those damn ideas in her head. _

She shaved her legs, and washed herself with her favorite body wash and washed her hair until she was sure it was soft.

When she got out of the shower, the heat in her belly still hadn't cooled.

Pulling out her lotion she rubbed it onto her body, quickly sating her skins thirst smoothing it out even more.

Blow drying her hair, Sakura pulled it up into a simple yet elegant bun before spraying her neck and wrists with her favorite perfume.

Making her way back to her bedroom, she briefly paused at her underwear drawer imagining what Shikamaru might like.

Deciding black was best, she grabbed her favorite set of black lace and pulled them on before reaching for her black dress upon her bed.

It was snug, form fitting, and bit a little above her mid thigh.

Ino told her the dress screamed sex, so, Sakura believed it was appropriate for her intentions this evening.

Grabbing a pair of black heels, she skipped the stockings in favor of going bare.

Deciding she was ready, Sakura grabbed her clutch and made her way towards Bala, knowing that she'd be right on time if she walked.

When she reached the restaurant, she was led to an extravagant private back room where Shikamaru was lounged in a chair facing her looking absolutely _delicious_.

He had left his hair down, as an obvious visual treat for her enjoyment, and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat.

His dark brown eyes bore into her own, promising her body carnal pleasures, and she couldn't help but shiver in reaction.

He wore dress slacks and a partially buttoned white dress shirt instead of his customary jounin attire.

Briefly, she registered that he had stood and was walking towards her – but all she comprehended was the predatory look in his eyes.

"Oh," she sighed when he reached her, smiling before bending down and kissing her.

"Hello _Sakura_," he whispered against her lips, covering her hand with his own before pulling her towards the table.

As a perfect gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her to sit, before pulling his own chair to sit beside her.

Sakura was overwhelmed.

"I'm glad you could make it," he drawled, tracing a vague pattern on the back of her hand that rested on the table.

Making a surprised noise in the back of her throat, Sakura nodded.

He smiled, "Do I make you nervous, _Sakura_-chan?"

She gasped, and pulled her hand back when goose bumps began to crawl up her arm.

"No."

"Really?" he smiled, "You're usually so in control."

His voice was a low purr, and he draped his arm over his shoulder as he leant closer to her.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered," he continued, speaking into her ear.

Sakura moaned softly and closed her eyes.

Gently licking the lob of her ear, Shikamaru pulled back a bit to observe her.

"It seems you like your men in control, _Sakura_."

The breathy way he said her name did funny things to her heart, and Sakura felt the heat was too much to bear.

"_Shikamaru_," she gasped, clutching the table when she felt his hand cup her sex.

'When did his hand get there?' she wondered desperately to herself.

He chuckled softly in her ear, nipping at her neck and licking her pulse.

"My, my, my _Sakura_ aren't you wet."

Moaning softly, she bit her lower lip before closing her eyes attempting to be quiet.

"We… we're in a restaurant," she gasped, breathless.

Slipping a finger under her panties, he traced her seeping slit before chucking in her ear.

"Don't worry Sakura," he breathed, brushing over her clit causing her to moan into his mouth as he kissed her, "I know the owner."

Keeping the pace torturously slow, Shikamaru pulled away when she was about to find release and Sakura let out a noise of protest in the back of her throat.

Looking at him with lust filled eyes, Sakura nearly moaned again when he put the finger he touched her with into his mouth, releasing it with an audible 'pop'.

It was then that two swift knocks came from the door, and a waiter came in with their order.

Before Sakura the waiter placed a simple noodle dish, and something similar before Shikamaru.

Smirking at her, he thanked the waiter and dug into his meal with a lazy gusto.

'A …sexual lazy gusto,' Sakura thought to herself, amazed.

Transfixed, Sakura watched as he lifted a forkful to his lips, is tongue darting out to lap at it sensually before pulling it into his mouth.

She was jealous of noodles for kami-sama's sake.

Crossing her legs uncomfortably, Sakura started her own meal and desperately tried to ignore the imposing male beside her.

Yet, he wouldn't let her.

Placing his other hand on her leg, he ran it from her knee to upper thigh, before running it back down again.

He touched her shoulder, her elbow, arm, hand, fingers – anything and everything – reminding her that he was _there_ and that he knew she wanted him.

It was torture.

When they finished the meal, Shikamaru turned towards her with another smirk.

"Desert?"

Sakura gasped, unable to quell her need, and grabbed him by his neck forcing him to kiss her.

"Nothing that can be served here," she rasped against his lips, moving to straddle his hips as she ground against him.

Cupping his obvious arousal, Sakura let out a needy moan as Shikamaru's lips latched onto her breast through her dress.

Shikamaru growled his consent.

Holding her hips against his with his left hand, Shikamaru formed seals with his left and together they left the restaurant in a poof of smoke.

In the empty room, two knocks resounded before the owner entered.

"Shikamaru," Chouji questioned, surprised to find his friend missing.

The plump man sighed, "Figures he'd leave without paying. I'll just have to stop by tomorrow…"

* * *

Four months later after Shikamaru had asked her out in the bluntest sense, Sakura laid in Shikamaru's bed and reveled in the content that could only be reached after great sex.

Tracing little circles around his nipples, she giggled when they hardened and he brushed her hand away.

"You ready for more?" he questioned, rolling a top her and pinning her hands beside her head.

Sakura giggled, "Yes, actually… but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Will we ever become something more?"

Shikamaru nuzzled her neck, "I sure as hell hope so."

Sakura giggled, "Really?"

He nodded, "I'm not a genius for nothing Sakura. We have great sex, and I suppose we'd make smart babies later too."

"That's the oddest way someone has ever asked to keep seeing me… and I dated Sasuke."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his hand drifting down her abdomen to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex between her thighs.

"Sure, but there was a proposal thrown in their somewhere too. I deserve credit for that."

"Maybe," Sakura gasped when he parted her, "We'll think about that later."

"Agreed," Shikamaru growled, claiming her lips, "We both know you'll say yes."

"One condition," Sakura moaned.

"What?"

"You have to keep your hair down for me."

Throwing his head back, Shikamaru laughed, "I suppose I can do that. We'll inform Tsunade of our engagement tomorrow."

"Why the rush?" she gasped when he licked her breasts.

"My mother wants me to get married, and we have the same ideals… and the sex is good. I figure, why wait?"

He paused.

"That, and it would really piss off Ino if we got married first."

She giggled, and he rolled them over until Sakura was straddling his hips.

"Now, shut up and ride me sweetheart."

* * *

Review's make me really, _really_ happy. :)

Ps. Who do you think Sakura would go for if Sasuke died?


End file.
